dreamix powers
by lilytames
Summary: they get new powers


"I wish there was something to do." Bloom said, cuddling with her bunny on the couch.

"I'm glad you said that!" Stella called, pushing a clothes rack into the store. It was covered by a bed-sheet.

"What's under that?" Musa asked.

Stella waved her hand. "I have created a clothing line!"

"What else is new?" Bloom whispered to Flora, who giggled.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Well this time, it's actually safe to wear!" Bloom sighed in relief.

"Why did you think anyone would buy a dress with the words: BE CAREFUL, HIGHLY FALAMEABLE on them?"

"Let me just show you. I happen to be wearing an outfit from my collection." Stella had her flowing golden blonde hair pinned back with a light blue head band, which wasn't strange. If you knew Stella, you'd know she is always tying her hair back with something.

She was wearing a off-shoulder ruffled tank top. It was yellow with a blue gem in the center that sparkled. She was also wearing yellow star earrings, blue jeans with yellow sparkling jems on the cuffs, and wedges with gold claps and blue and yellow sparkling jems.

"This, ladies, is my new collection called," She was whisking the cloth away just as Roxy burst into the room.

"Guys! I need your help! It's my little cousin. She is in trouble!"

The girls stood up, all except for Stella, who was all tangled up in the sheet. "What exactly happened, Roxy?" Bloom asked her cinnamon haired friend.

"Well, we were playing jump-rope, then I noticed it getting dark, and, sensing a storm, pulled her inside. I found her floating high above the clouds, and then poof! She was gone!"

"Well, you know what we should do." Musa said. Roxy nodded.

"I hope she isn't hurt." "Let's Go! Belivix Powers!" the girls yelled.

Soon, they were in their Belivix form, which featured tight short skirts and wings so massive, they couldn't walk straight. "Alright Roxy, where is she?" Bloom asked, tossing her fiery red hair. Roxy pointed in the direction.

The girls flew up to find Roxy's cousin, but they couldn't find her on the ground. "We'll have better luck in the sky." Techna stated.

"I'm not going up into the sky. Water vapor is bad for my wings!" Stella cried.

They heard a little girl crying up above them. "That's my cousin! She's okay!" Roxy cried. She flew up there, ignoring the girls' cries to stay down.

Roxy reached her hand out and drew back. "Something shocked me!"

Musa flew up next to her. "Not before I shock it! Sonic Blast!" A loud rock song blasted out of her hands, but the clouds absorb it and shocked Musa with it.

"These are some very mean clouds!" Stella cried. "I'll try! Sun Beam!" Golden sunlight blasted out of Stella's hands.

"No good! They just suck up any attack we try to throw at it!" Techna cried.

"Then maybe we have to get stronger." Bloom said suddenly, which surprised everyone. "How?" Flora questioned.

"I was up late reading that book Ms. Farigonda gave us, and we can grow stronger temporarily if we need to." Bloom nodded.

"More stylish outfits?! I'm game!" Stella exclaimed.

"It's not all about the outfits, Stella. You also need to grow stronger." Roxy smiled.

"What do we need to do?" Roxy asked. Bloom thought for a second. "Hmmm, we need to yell Dreamix Powers Go! And that's it."

"So we should try it." Flora said, and the others nodded. "Dreamix Powers Go!" they all yelled.

Pink ribbons moved across Stella's body, changing her from her nude state into a knee-length dress with a yellow silk slip underneath. The pink top had stars moving inside it. Her headband changed to match the dress. Stella's boots were ankle-high and were gold, just like the slip.

Her wings were yellow and pink with hearts hanging off. "Wow! I'm so stylish looking!"

Flora was next. Red ribbons swirled around her body while she had her eyes closed. She opened them and found herself in an ankle-length cream and white dress. Her shoes were yellow high-heels. She wore a green and gold tiara on her head and a pink rosebud.

Her wings were gold and green with flowers hanging off. "I look like a princess!" Flora giggled.

Layla was next. Green ribbons wrapped around her nude body, forming her clothes. She had a green mini-skirt that stopped at her hips. Her tank top was white and stopped halfway down her stomach, exposing her belly-button.

Her sandals were green and white, and her wings were green and white with spirals hanging off. Her brown curly hair was put up in two blue bows. Musa was next. Purple music notes wrapped around her arms and formed two dark red gloves that stopped at her elbow. The music notes wrapped around her body as she spun around. Her dress stopped at her calves and was dark burgundy. Her silky black hair was held in place by two bright red bows. Her boots stopped where her dress ended, exposing her knees.

Her wings were dark red with music notes hanging off. "I feel like a rock star in this dress!" she laughed.

Techna's hair fell down to her shoulders and a yellow headband was placed gently on her purple hair. She jumped up and her boots formed, stopped at her ankle. They were bright blue with dark blue laces. She spun around and a green grid surrounded her, forming a dress. Her dress matched the boots, except the dress had sparkles.

Her wings were bright blue and had numbers hanging off. She put her hand to one side and a green glove formed.

Roxy closed her eyes and felt the purple butterflies surrounding her. She surfed on them like a surfboard while some flew to her body and formed her dress. Her outfit was a off-shoulder top and tight short-shorts with a zebra print. Her wedged sandals had gold stars on them. She put her hands in front of her and white gloves formed, and a black headband formed in her hair. One wing was black and the other was white, and they had butterflies hanging off.

Bloom was the last one. Blue ribbons wrapped around her body and arms. Her shoes formed first while she stood on tip-toe. They were blue sandals, the clasp being a blue heart. But her dress was most dazzling of all. It was as long as Flora's, and it was a rainbow print, and it moved and sparkled and danced in every possible way.

Bloom flipped her hair and a blue crown formed in her head with matching sparkling gloves. Her wings were dark blue with dragons hanging off.

"Now, we have enough power." Bloom smiled.

"You look amazing, Bloom! Even I haven't seen a dress like that and I've seen many dazzling dresses since I'm a princess and-" Stella said.

"Stella!" the girls yelled. "I think I'm strong enough to fly in there and rescue my cousin." Roxy pointed into the dark rumbling storm clouds. the girls nodded. "Creatures of the sky, come to me! Help me find my cousin!" Roxy called, and was soon surrounded by birds. She smiled at the girls. "Wish me luck."

"I think she is still asleep." Roxy whispered when her cousin stirred. "Oh, you are awake! I missed you, Amy." Roxy hugged her. "Don't be scared. You are alright now." Amy looked at Bloom and her friends and saw 7 beautiful fairies standing in their place, bathed in golden sunlight.

Amy giggled. "Thanks for helping me find her and bring her home." Roxy said. The girls nodded. "You're welcome." Bloom replied.

"Now, we have nothing left to do, who wants to see my new collection?" Stella asked. The girls groaned.

"STELLA!"

Stella laughed. "It's just a joke, just a joke!"


End file.
